1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a mobile phone, the combination of which is hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9csmart phonexe2x80x9d, and more particularly to a method for dialing in such a smart phone during the execution of a program for the PDA function.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the smart phone is performing a PDA function to process data, and the user wishes to make a phone call by dialing a phone number displayed on a display of the smart phone, the user must first memorize or record the number, terminate the current PDA function, and then execute the dialing program to dial the phone number. This wastes time and can result in the loss of the phone number if the user forgets the phone number or part thereof between the time the user memorizes it and the time it is dialed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for readily dialing a selected phone number in a smart phone during the performance of a PDA function.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for readily registering a phone number in an electronic phone book of a smart phone during the performance of a PDA function.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a method for dialing a selected phone number in a smart phone, having both PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) and mobile phone functions, during the performance of a PDA function, comprises the steps of loading an OS (Operating System) program for dialing the phone number during the performance of the PDA function, displaying a dialing icon according to a received signal strength indicator (RSSI), and dialing the selected phone number by selecting a dialing icon in response to the dialing request of the user.